Using Drosophila as a model we have demonstrated decreasing levels of peroxidase, increasing levels of peroxide, and relatively unchanged levels of catalase as a function of age. Locus coeruleus lesions on one side have been followed by serial changes in norepinephrine and dopamine on both sides of the brain. Lewy bodies have been harvested and are currently being analysed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Burcar, P., Armstrong, D., Koppang, N., Lewis, J., Johnson, S., and Neville, H.: Detection of canine Batten disease with EEG. Electromyogr. Clin. Neurophysiol., 1977, in press. Armstrong, D., Wehling, C., and VanWormer, D.: Diagnosis of Batten disease from urinary sediment: A brief report. J. Pathol., 1977, in press.